


Spider-Cuck

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Drama & Romance, Female Characters, Futanari, Impregnation, Male Character - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Threesome, Vaginal Sex, sissyfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Spider-Man seems to have finally recovered after his first encounter with Marcella and feels rather lewd when he sees someone that looks like his wife, he swoops in to take her and give her a good time with her husband instead with Marcella but things go differently to what he has on his mind.This story follows after the My Anacondo Vice story and is a sequel to the Sticky Situation story.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassSpider-Man and others © Marvel Entertainment
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Spider-Cuck

“I am so horny” Peter Parker thinks while he web slings from one building to another. “It has been close to a year since that woman ruined my prostrate when she fucked my ass so hard but it seems to have healed finally last week. Unfortunately that woman is back and for good this time and MJ has not let me touch her for a year now but maybe I should show her I am a man again with a hard dick to proof that” Spider-Man takes another turn before he sees someone that looks close his wife and thinks that it is her.

“The other heroes and villains started to call me Spider-Sissy after my ass got fucked, I kept begging for those who I thought were hung to fuck my ass but no more!” Peter says with conviction “now to snatch my wife from the street and fuck her silly on the roof” He jumps from the building and swings towards the redhead in the crowd and snatches her away. The man swings from one web to another until he is on top of a large building before he lets her go and smiles as he takes his mask off.

“Time to have sex MJ, my dick is hard and in need for some pussy” he grins mischievously as he pulls his pants down to show his hard dick to his wife or so he thinks. “Well someone seem to feel mighty brave for a little sissy” he hears a familiar voice and his courage crumbles and his pole goes limp when he sees who it is that he dragged from the street.

Marcella smiles wickedly when she sees the effect she has on the boy “hello sissy, seems like you have been a naughty boy again from what I have heard and now seen. Perhaps I should fuck your ass again to show you your place at the bottom of the sex chain” She smirks as the man stands there as if nailed into place with is small limp dick, the herm walks up to him and gets behind him. His spider-sense is tingling but he is unable to act upon it when her strong hands bends him over and slaps his ass hard causing him to whimper.

“Time to destroy that prostrate once again” Marcella says and rams her dick in his ass without warning and hours of ass fucking takes place leaving Spider-Sissy a sticky mess.

The herm goddess grins as she admires the mess she has left of Peter when her phone goes off. “Hello Marcella here! Hey I was just thinking of you! Sure I wouldn’t mind coming by! Oh I would love to meet this friend of yours, I am sure we’ll get along like you and I do! Ok, see you in an hour and a half, dear!” Marcella smiles as she puts her phone away and then walks off after she has put the mask back on Parker’s face with a smile on her face.

An hour passes when Peter is finally able to get up while his hand goes to his sore ass and whimpers a little since he feels his pencil will be limp for at least another year. He feels ashamed and humiliated once again as he lets the cum run from his gaping asshole before he pulls his pants up. He aims one of his web shooters at the nearest building as he swings away and hopes he will run into one of his enemies to take his frustrations out on.

After thirty minutes he could swing no more, his ass hurts too much so he decides to make his way home. When he gets there it is already dark and he sees the light in his bedroom still on and his heart soars in hope that he can forget this day has happened in the arms of the woman he loves and has loved for so long. Instead of going in through the window he decides to surprise her by going through the door and Peter slowly walks upstairs. He smiles as he thinks about laying in those warm arms and snuggle up to Mary Jane when suddenly he hears voices coming from his bedroom.

“My turn now, I have been craving for it ever since I made that call” he hears MJ say to someone who responds “mmm go ahead, I have been fucked hard by her for an hour now” The other voice sounds familiar but he cannot place it when he opens the door just to see his wife on the bed naked on her side and leg up when Marcella pushes her dick into his wife’s wet cunt. “Oooh god finally a real cock inside me again mmm I missed this dick so much!” MJ moans happily when she suddenly notices her husband standing there.

“Mmm hello Peter ooh! I think you know Marcella already aaah! She has been fucking me as much as she can! Aaaah her cock is second to none and certainly much better than your cock will ever be!” Mary Jane moans happily while her cunt gets stretched by that huge girlcock and Marcella keeps moving her hips not stopping at all. “Mmm I just love fucking your wife and her friends! She has such a sweet pussy that doesn’t deserve such a miserable excuse for a cock like yours!” Marcella moans as the two of them humiliate Peter while they keep on fucking one another.

The redheaded woman changes her position so Marcella can fuck her missionary style and pulls the herm in and kisses her deeply and passionately while the herm’s bubble butt keeps on moving to push that shaft in all the way. MJ wraps her limbs around Marcella’s body not wanting her to stop fucking her. The herm just could not stop fucking this hot redhead and having her husband watch just made her going crazy since the wife seems to enjoy it as well. They moan lewdly in the kiss when Mary Jane gasps when she feels that drill go into her womb again as it has done so a few times since the herm goddess returned.

Meanwhile Peter could do nothing but stand there and watch his wife get fucked by the demoness again. He could do nothing but take the abuse while he sees that pole moving into his wife’s pussy when he thinks about the words of Marcella when she mentioned MJ’s friends. He also remembers his wife’s words when he came in and looks through the room when he sees a familiar face who waves at him. “Mmm hello Peter, it has been a while” Gwen smiles while her pussy gapes with cum pouring out of it and he could guess that the blond was the first to have a go at the herm’s shaft.

The blonde girl with the short hair smiles and plays with her breasts while looking at Mary Jane getting plowed by the shaft that did just the same to her a minute ago. “Mmm yes she introduced me to Marcella today and told me I won’t regret getting fucked by her, she was not wrong! God, I never been fucked that good and just want more!” Gwen moans softly “got her number just in case I want more in the future and I m sure I will call her!” Peter could not believe his ears which were bright red from hearing all that though he had assumed that she had the hots for him but not anymore.

“Hehehe yeah I introduced her to Marcella so she won’t make the mistake of going after you ad well as some of your ex-girlfriends that don’t have any powers like Gwen here and Betty as well oooh! Mmm and they all loved getting fucked by Marcella! Oooh this hot herm is certainly building herself a harem!” Mary Jane moans and giggles. “Mmm you’re such a hot talker aaah think I am going to cum hard inside you!” Marcella moans as her thrusts become more intense as her dick leaks into her lover’s womb.

“Ooh fuck going to cum to and remember out deal?!” Mary Jane moans loudly to Marcella. “How could I f-forget oooh mmm! You want me toooo impregnate youuuu and have Peter take care of our child!” the hybrid herm growls before she starts pumping her fertile seed into the woman’s womb. The former model roars as her pussy squirts all over the fey’s crotch which impregnates the eager woman whose face is bright red from the breeding between the two lovers.

Spider-Sissy cannot believe he just watched his wife getting knocked up by another yet she looked so happy. He gulps and knows he will be raising the child; he is too weak to leave his wife whom he loves so much despite her feelings no longer being the same towards him. His heartbeat raises and he is getting excited by watching his wife like this yet his body does not show it since he no longer is able to get his cock hard anymore after what happened earlier today.

An hour of intense love making follows between the two lovers while all Peter could do, is watch them continue being intimate with one another when suddenly Gwen stands up and walks up to them with a smile on her face as she stands next to the bed with her fists in her sides.

“This has been going on too long, let me join in as well” Gwen says as she climbs on the bed with the two others. “Mmm sorry how rude of me to hog all this cock for myself” Mary Jane says as she gets of Marcella’s pole while her ruined rear drips cum all over the marital bed. The redhead spreads her legs to show her well-used cunt and the blond gets between them. “Such a good girl, lick my pussy clean!” MJ says as Gwen starts to lick that pussy as Marcella gets behind the girl and pushes her pole deep into that delicious rear which makes the blond shiver in delight as the three of them start a hot three-way.

Marcella smiles and moans happily as she watches these two hot girls getting so much pleasure as much as she gets from them as she thrusts deep into Gwen’s ass. “F-fuck you girls are amazing! Aaah just can’t get enough from fucking you!” the hybrid herm grunts and moans happily as her shaft explores Gwen’s asshole rearranging the blond girl’s organs again. No one is really paying attention to Peter anymore as they are lost in their lust and desire.

Once Marcella unloads into that sexy ass, Gwen gets on top of MJ and starts to French kiss the redhead which makes Marcella’s mast come back to full attention again and pushes it first into Mary Jane’s snatch giving it a few thrusts before she pulls out and buries into Gwen’s honey pot. She keeps alternating between the two wet twats while the girls moans and kiss one another deeply which makes for one hot scene.

Hours upon hours of lovemaking continues until all three of them lay there on the bed as they enjoy the afterglow of all that sex. They kiss and fondle one another lovingly with MJ and Gwen resting in Marcella’s arms. “Mmm that was wonderful, can’t wait till next time” the goddess coos as she kisses both girls on the lips. “Mmm same here, expect my call as soon as possible” Mary Jane purrs as she rubs her belly and giggles “and not just for this” Marcella grins and nods as she looks at Gwen who giggles “oh I am calling you soon as well, I can’t let this get away from me” She then rubs Marcella’s balls and grins some more “I guess MJ was right about that harem” giving Marcella a wink as they all fall asleep.

Peter has fallen asleep before the girls did and whimper snores a little as he talks in himself as the cucking also continues in his dreams.

Two days later Marcella’s phone goes off while she is at home with Jean and Rogue in her arms and Betsy on her lap. “Oh hello Gwen, I can’t right now but how about this Wednesday?” Marcella asks and Gwen agrees as they set the date. She hands up and smiles as Scarlet Rose watches a romantic movie with the three of them as they cuddle close to her before they each start to kiss her deeply and passionately as the night has just begun for the demoness herm who is happy being there with the ones she loves.

This coming Wednesday she meets up with Gwen and the two of them go to a hotel for some lovemaking with her new lover.

The End


End file.
